


Privacy On The Top Floor

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CEO!Cas, Collars, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Prostate Massager, Restraints, Vibrators, business man!Dean, dom!Dean, gentle dom!dean, husbands!destiel, ropes and ties, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean Winchester visits his husband's workplace with a duffle bag of kinkiness.It's private up on the top floor where Castiel resides in his position as CEO and he doesn't shy away when Dean ties him down and brings him to the edge again and again and again...





	Privacy On The Top Floor

**Author's Note:**

> As to what seems to be a common occurrence recently, this fic was supposed to be a short boost to get me through Camp Nano... it turned out a bit longer aha
> 
> so here, have some PWP with both of them wearing suits and Cas being a lil bit rebellious cos he wants to :D
> 
> This also fits into the 2018 kink bingo (last years round, not the current one) for my 'dom/sub' square :) 
> 
> Beta'd by Gii and sweetness47
> 
> This is also my 150th SPN fanfic published here!!!! :D :D *throws confetti*

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean smiles to himself, gripping the strap of the small duffle bag tighter as the elevator makes its way up to the top floor of Castiel's building. Being the CEO of a large company definitely had its perks. Dean doesn't do so bad himself, as the marketing manager for Sandover Bridge and Iron inc., but his name isn't in large letters across the top of the building he works in. 

The only other person on the top floor was Castiel's brother and business partner, Michael, who was currently busy on a business trip on the other side of the US and wouldn't be back for the rest of the week. 

Dean knocks on the door to Castiel's office, not waiting for a reply before walking in. Cas doesn't look up, typing away at his computer with a determined look on his face. Dean doesn't bother him just yet, instead placing the duffle bag on the small leather couch. 

Sitting beside it, Dean unzips the bag and lays out the items on the coffee table, stacking away the few scattered documents carefully. Once everything is neat, just how he likes it, Dean makes himself an espresso from Cas’ coffee machine. 

With one foot on the corner of the coffee table, Dean watches Castiel work for a little while. He knows that their play comes way down the list in comparison to Castiel's job. There's no way Dean would ever jeopardise it nor his own. Castiel is due to clock off in twenty minutes, a rigid schedule that they work with easily. 

Castiel picks up the phone, dialling out to somebody and talking to them with his usual kindness. His husband tucks a pencil behind his ear, a trait he picked up early on from Dean, and carries on typing. 

Dean is content to watch him work, with no small talk or bugging him, but eventually Dean grows bored with waiting and stands up, picking up Castiel's collar. 

He walks around Castiel's desk, a lacquered dark oak with plenty of space (enough to spread Castiel out on, they know, they've already done it). Dean massages Castiel's shoulders briefly before slipping the collar around his neck and pressing a kiss to Castiel's temple. 

“Hey, sunshine,” he coos, breath ghosting over Castiel's ear. Cas just hums in response, tapping out the last few bits on a document that Dean doesn't interest himself in prying into before he logs off and shuts down his computer. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel reaches back, exposing his neck and Dean ignores Castiel's lips in favour of kissing his way down Castiel's neck.

“Tell me when you're ready,” he says with one last kiss to Castiel's forehead before stepping away.

Castiel just nods and Dean perches against the desk as his husband clear away his desk, stacking his diary and other documents together and setting them in a drawer, pushing his keyboard towards the monitor and his stationary pot out of the way too. 

“I'm ready.” the words made Dean's insides flutter and he smiles gently. Cas remains still and quiet in his leather swivel chair as Dean stalks over to the coffee table. From here it's a perfect distance to make Castiel wait just a little bit and wonder what he'll pick up. 

The nylon rope is first and he brings it back to the desk. 

“Turn and face me,” Dean instructs and Castiel twists his chair. Dean loosens off Castiel's tie, then helps him out of his jacket all while maintaining an unchallengeable eye contact. 

Castiel's eyes are beautiful, bright blue, and unyielding until he really gets going. His husband is far from a brat, but he's happy to test him in his dominance. It makes Dean's heart sing. 

Shirt unbuttoned, Dean sweeps his palms down Cas’ chest, paying special and teasing attention to his nipples which he knows are adorably sensitive. Just one little pinch has Castiel's breath hitching in his throat. 

“Stand up, sunshine.” Dean holds out his hand which Cas graciously takes and he guides him off the chair and then presses him slowly back down over the desk, his chest against the cool hardwood. 

Castiel turns his head to the side for comfort and keeps his eyes on Dean, just like he's supposed to, while Dean takes the rope, wrapping it expertly around Castiel's forearms to tie them behind his back. He can hear how his breathing deepens especially when the rope loops around his neck and fastens to the small hoop they affixed to the desk several months ago. 

Now Castiel is chest down on the desk, his muscled back exposed and tanned still from their last trip to California, Dean unfastens Cas’ pants, removing the brown belt and then slipping the black slacks down his legs before taking it off his feet along with his socks. 

Left bare except his underwear, Castiel shivers and in response Dean leans down and presses a kiss to the small of Cas’ back. “You'll warm up soon, I promise.” 

Dean stands back just to admire and Cas remains impeccably still, because Cas is beautifully trained and won't move until Dean gives his say so. He runs a finger down Castiel's spine, then slides the digit under the waistband of Castiel's underwear, tugging until they're at his knees. Dean drags his hands back up Castiel's thighs, noticing the minute clench as he does. He squeezes the flesh of his ass once and lets go, watching a soft pink rise to the surface. 

Keeping one eye on his sub, Dean crosses the room to the coffee table, picking up several items this time. A long slender prostate massager, lubricant and two types of gag (just in case Cas can't be quiet). Castiel's hips twitch as Dean gets closer and lays the items in his eye line. 

“You okay there?” Dean checks in, fingertips a soft touch on Cas’ arm. 

“Yes, sir.” The words tumble from Castiel's mouth and go straight to his dick which had been mostly under control. 

“I'm going to open you up, nice and slow until you're going to want to beg, but there's no talking today, a single word and I'll gag you and punish you. Understand?” 

Castiel nods, tongue peeking out between his lips and wetting them. 

Dean enjoys touching Castiel, caressing and worshipping every inch of his skin, but Castiel enjoys his occasional spout of rebellion and he's got a feeling this is going to be one of those days. There's a particular twinkle in Cas’ eyes, beneath his lust blown pupils that gives him away, not that Dean will let on. 

Castiel's previously pinked backside is back to its usual tanned self, courtesy of the private section of beach Sam and his wife own and rent out to them when they're travelling the world. Dean massages the roundness, digging his fingertips in harshly until Cas goes up on his toes and presses his hips into the desk. 

“Stay still, I know you can, sunshine.” the warning in Dean's voice is enough to settle Cas back down into a relaxed position as Dean carries on his rough massage. He edges closer and closer to Cas’ hole before spreading the cheeks apart with one hand and running a thumb down his crack. 

Castiel flinches as Dean's unlubed thumb pad presses against his dry hole. Dean can see the rush of sensation that zaps through Cas as he fights to stay still. He wonders if he may have to tie him down more intricately than he already is. Perhaps he'll knock Cas’ legs apart and tie them to the desk legs. 

Dean pulls his hand away, watching Cas blink slowly. He reaches for the second coil of rope he bought with him and unravels it. 

“Legs apart, it seems someone is struggling to stay still this evening.”

“Sorry, sir.” Castiel says quietly but doesn't offer an explanation for his actions.

A stroke through Castiel's hair and a small shake of his head is enough for Cas to understand he has disappointed Dean. 

Dean crouches down behind Cas, whose legs aren't far enough apart for what he needs, but a quick smack to the inside of each of Cas’ thighs gets him moving quickly. To Dean's enjoyment, Cas doesn't even whimper. 

“That's it, sunshine, perfect.” Dean wraps the rope around Cas’ left leg, and then his right to the corresponding desk legs, making sure the bindings are both tight enough to hold him still and loose enough not to cut off circulation. 

Dean's not new to this, he's been leading scenes or part of them the moment he turned twenty-one. He'd started off subbing for a beautiful woman named Rhonda but they soon drifted apart as they advanced and learned, and then Dean had found himself in a spot of trouble in an unregistered club where an older gentleman, who'd looked well kept in a suit had taught Dean how to Dom. It wasn't what he wanted, he wasn't a sadist like him and he couldn't take what the man was doing to his consenting sub as good teachings and tried to leave. It wasn't, unfortunately, as simple as that, and Alistair had instead bound him to watch before the man had forced an orgasm out of him, telling him how much Dean had enjoyed it.

Reporting Alistair was the best thing he did for his own sake and it was during a break from domming or subbing that he stumbles across Cas. 

Sat alone with a stiff posture and looking unsure of the goings on in the small club, Dean had caught the man's attention, bought him a drink and struck up a conversation. 

A conversation which in turn led them both to Dean's bed that night and breakfast the morning after and a date the next week. Another conversation, later on, that explored what Castiel was after in that club and Dean telling him they could work it out together and slowly. They married some four years later. 

With Castiel tied securely to the desk, Dean could work on lubricating Cas’ hole. Tonight he wanted to bring Cas close to the edge as many times as Cas could take it before giving him the orgasm of a lifetime, maybe two if they had time before their dinner reservations. Or perhaps they would scrap them altogether and get takeout whenever they did get back home. 

Dean squeezed a blob of lubricant on his fingers, circling over Cas’ rim with his other hand holding Cas’ balls. One finger slipped in, and he could feel the divine tightness and the heat of his husband’s ass. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it was heightened by their semi-exposed location which is largely the reason they enjoyed playing in Castiel's office. Secluded enough that no one could  _ actually  _ see but public enough for Castiel to be reminded that someone could potentially walk in. 

Dean twisted his finger, sliding it in that perfect amount and then crooking it against the bundle of nerves that he knew the place of like instinct. 

Castiel tensed up at which point Dean tightened the grip on Cas’ balls and the man relaxed. 

“Another finger now, I'm going to work you up to four today. I've got you a new toy to try.” Dean takes his finger out, only to slip two in quickly after, pumping in and out, twisting and scissoring and feeling Castiel relax and open up with him. He adds a third and massages Castiel's balls at the same time.

“Oh!” Castiel cries suddenly and Dean stops, it comes after Dean had rubbed tiny circles on his prostate and he bets Cas had felt like he was about to tip over the edge.

He did still break the rules, and he moves away. He wipes his fingers on one of the wet wipes he brought with him and then grabs the two gags off the table. One is a simple ball gag, bright red and large enough to make Cas’ jaw ache, and the other is a penis gag, sleek black and long enough to catch his gag reflex if he moves too much. 

He offers both up to Cas who's eyes widen at the sight then a tiny smirk settles on his lips. 

“Which one?” 

Castiel stays silent, already learning. 

“You can answer.”

“The black one, sir, thank you,” he responds and Dean's cock perks up at Cas’ choice. Dean loves seeing how his husband’s lips wrap around the gag, how it slides in deep and how Cas has to concentrate on keeping quiet as not to trigger his gag reflex.

“Open up,” Dean instructs and Cas obeys, jaw going slack and allowing Dean to slide the gag in; he goes slow, letting Cas accommodate to it until it's fully seated. Then Dean presses it in a little further, making Cas choke and his eyes go wide. He pulls it back a little, letting Cas compose himself before buckling it behind his head. “You okay?” 

Castiel gives him one small nod, and a smile that bypasses his lips but shows in his eyes. Satisfied with everything so far, Dean resumes opening up Cas with his fingers, sliding three in straight off. There's a choked grunt from Cas and he looks to see if he's okay and finds his eyes watering a little but a quirk to the side of his lips. He's insatiable at times. 

With the cheek Castiel is giving him, Dean shoves a plug in him somewhat unceremoniously, watching as Cas goes up on his toes at the pressure and then release as it slips past his rim to settle in place. 

“I'm going to edge you now,” Dean whispers, crouching down on the other side of the desk where Cas’ head rests. There's saliva stringing from the corner of his mouth onto the desk and Dean smiles and can't resist poking the end of the gag a little. He watches tears comes to Cas’ eyes and then join the saliva on the desk. “You're going to be so good and still for me.”

Dean stands back up, grabbing a towel from his duffle, folding it in half before returning to Cas. He sets the towel on the chair, a dark red one that came in a set as a wedding present. Dean never knew he could be excited over towels before, but these were plush, soft and warm and came in handy in these moments of pleasure. He goes back to the coffee table where he picks up a small box, along with the purple prostate massager - Dean had vetoed the stripy black and yellow one that Castiel had wanted. 

Dean leans down behind Castiel, pressing a kiss to the top of his ass and then a nip to the opposing side which makes Cas jump. He can't help the teasing smile that comes across his face. 

“I'm going to release your arms so you can signal when you're close, but I want you to keep them behind your back and just tap when you can feel it. If you come before you're supposed you, I have the flogger in my bag which I'll use. You ready, sunshine?”

Cas nods again slowly and then Dean begins to unbind Castiel's arms. He's good to keep them where they were and Dean smiles warmly. 

The prostate massager is slim, much more so than what he has for a little later and it slips in easily past Cas’ lube slick rim. The toy is curved and doesn't have a lot of give in it, making it perfect for torturing Cas’ prostate with. He may not be a sadist but there were a few things Alistair taught him he was happy to keep up with. 

He twists the toy, listening out for Cas’ taps and then tilting it. He watches Cas’ toes curl into the flat carpet and he knows he's hit his sweet spot. He rubs against it a couple more times, impressed as always with his husband’s endurance. 

It's what makes edging him so fun and Dean delights in the time it takes to bring Castiel to orgasm. He knows as soon as he gets close the first time, the time will lessen and then once Dean knows Cas is close to coming he'll break for a while and let Cas try out their new toy.

He had bought it the week before. After a hefty amount of research and instruction videos, he'd decided it was perfect for them. It's a vibrator, with a decent girth and wave of ridges down one edge designed to hit the prostate. The remote has several settings, one set to pulse which Dean is eager to try out, he hopes it will--

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Dean stops and pulls the toy out. 

“Good boy,” he praises and he can hear Cas swallow around the gag. While he waits a few moments for Castiel to come down, Dean takes the time to take a knee between Cas’ legs and nip and suck a mark right at the base of Castiel's spine. His hands go to his sub's cock, feeling how incredibly hard he is. “You're so hard, leaking all on the carpet.” Another quick tug of his cock and Dean's stands back up. 

He doesn't give warning before reinserting the toy, and turning it just right, rubbing against Cas’ sensitive prostate once again. This time it's quicker before Cas is tapping out and Dean resumes making marks over Castiel's ass with his teeth. 

“How about we try something new?” Dean asks and Castiel cranes his neck round as far as the rope keeping his chest on the desk will let him. He gives Dean an eyebrow, clearly finding it odd that they're doing something new without talking about it. Castiel trusts Dean though, evident in the way he relaxes and nods. “I bought you a new vibrator,” Castiel's eyes light up. “Yeah, I thought you'd like the sound of that.”

Dean picks it out of its box, having cleaned and sterilised it before he left as well as making sure the batteries were charged. While shit batteries had been the reason they found edge play, it's not what Dean wants this evening. 

The vibrator is a deep blue, royal suiting it aptly. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asks quietly, stroking a hand down Cas’ shivering arm. He's warm to the touch, sweaty in some places so Dean knows that Cas is just alight with arousal and isn't cold. 

Castiel nods. 

Dean dribbles lube onto the new toy directly in front of Castiel's eager eyes. Dean watches as Cas’ tongue and throat work around the penis gag as he does so. He uses a couple of fingers to spread it around, coating it evenly. 

Cas gets so enthusiastic that he chokes on the gag for longer than he usually does and Dean pets his hair with his clean hand. “It's okay, sunshine, I like seeing you eager.”

Dean stands the lube soaked vibrator up on its base and then wipes his slick hand over Cas’ ass. He takes a moment then, eyes locked on his sub as he loosens his tie. Cas breathes hard out of his nose, obvious with how his chest is pinned to the desk but he has control now over his gag reflex. He shucks off his jackets, then undoes the first couple of buttons on his shirt. 

He strokes a hand through Castiel's hair, making it stand up more than usual between residual lube and sweat. He and Cas can enjoy a bath later. For now, he plants a kiss to Castiel cheek, making the already pink flush darken. Oh, how he loves that after four years of dating and three years of marriage he can still make him blush.

“You're so beautiful,” he compliments, “and you'll look even more so tied to your desk chair in a few moments.” With that, Dean works the rope loose from the ring under the desk before untying his legs. 

He encourages his sub to stand slowly until they're stood face to face. Castiel's chest is a little pink from leaning on the desk, his nipples are hard buds and he can see the tension in his stomach as he works to keep himself upright. 

Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ sternum, his throat and then his cheek before reaching behind Castiel's head. “I'll swap this for the other one in a moment, let you rest your jaw.” he removes the gag slowly, letting it trail across Cas’ tongue. Saliva dribbles out and Dean takes the red face cloth from earlier and dabs at his sub's lips. He watches with his hands cupped around Cas’ jaw as he works the muscles again which he knows must be aching by now. He massages Cas’ face too, not wanting him to be uncomfortable and they share a silent conversation between them. 

Before long, Dean is directing Castiel to his chair. Standing the new vibrator up, ready for Cas to sit on. He's going to adore how Cas takes the entire thing. Part of him wonders if it'll be too much for him, but years of experience and trust that Castiel will tell him if something isn't okay means the worry is quickly abated. 

Dean passes his hand between Castiel's legs, holding the vibrator up steady. “Sit down on it,” he says clearly. 

Castiel doesn't look back, just lowers himself slowly with an impeccable amount of control. All of his yoga and fitness he partakes in really pays off. Dean waits for it to breech Castiel's hole and hears a tiny gasp as the head of the vibrator slips in. 

“Nice and slow… so beautiful, sunshine. Tell me how it feels.”

Castiel's hazy expression turns to him, lips parting but no words come out like he's trying to figure out what to say. Dean's patient though and after a few more moments Cas says, “it's big. So fucking big. Stretching so much, sir. Please… let me… faster?”

“Ah-ah… slow, c'mon, I know you can do it. Keep talking to me, sunshine.” 

“It's - there are bumps, they're rubbing against my prostate, I'm so sensitive, Dean. Sir. I'm nearly there, I think. It's so big.” Castiel's voice is hoarse, wrecked from the gag and the enhanced arousal. Dean lets Cas sit all the way on the vibrator, the chair keeping it perfectly inside him. 

Dean kisses Cas’ low moan off his lips. 

“Sit right back, arms on the rests.” Castiel does as he's instructed and Dean takes the rope from earlier and ties his arms to the chair, knot after knot producing an interlocking pattern. “Legs apart, I'm going to use our ties for your legs.” They'd both worn dark blue ties that day and Dean takes pleasure in wrapping the silk fabric around his subs meaty thigh. It exposes his cock, red and ready, bouncing against his stomach and once the ties are complete, Dean pulls Cas’ balls forward too. 

Dean stands back, admiring the sight in front of him and he has to open his flies to touch himself. He's hard as a rock, probably has been since the start but he's been too engrossed in Cas’ needs to worry about his own. Now though, with the remote ready on the desk, he can enjoy himself too.

“How's your jaw?” Dean asks. 

“It's a nice ache,” answers Castiel honestly and Dean gives him a little nod. 

“Open up.” Castiel doesn't and Dean raises a brow at him. “C'mon, you've been so good for me.”

“Sir, kiss me first?” Castiel's eyes dart away from him, but Dean just tips Castiel's chin up before leaning in and taking his sub’s mouth with his own. Their lips are hot and wet together, the sounds of low moans and lips smacking loud in the spacious office. 

Despite Dean being the one making demands, Dean can't resist a plea like that from Cas and their kissing goes on for a while. Cas’ eyes are closed and he doesn't notice Dean reaching back for the remote. 

“Ahh!” Dean deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue inside Cas’ mouth as he shouts out, absorbing the noise. He turns the vibrator off, only to turn it back on moments later when they find their rhythm once again. 

Castiel whimpers into Dean's mouth and Dean pulls away, replacing his lips with the ball gag.

“No more demands from you, sunshine.” Dean flicks the vibrator on once again, keeping it at a low steady vibration and watches as sweat begins to form on Cas’ temple. His sub’s cock is desperate, beautifully so, bouncing with every miniscule movement. Dean bets if he touches it, Cas would come in an instant, but that just means he’ll keep his hands off for a little longer.

He watches the muscles in Cas’ thighs, waiting for the tell-tale signs that he’s coming close, as well as relying on Castiel himself to tap himself-- there…

Castiel’s thighs clench hard and he bucks, back arching and the sound of his body hitting the leather armrest is clear. The vibrator stops. Castiel pants. 

“Think you could manage two more?” Dean queries, stroking his hand down Castiel’s bound arm, dropping onto his leg and creeping his way up to his crotch. Castiel jerks, eyes pleading Dean not to touch his cock for fear of coming too early. Dean backs off. “Or maybe three?” 

He holds Castiel’s face in his hand, brushing his thumbs over his flushed cheeks. He feels when Cas nods, the sparkle of challenge in his eyes. If Dean believed in fate, he would say that he and Cas were made for one another. Perfectly complimentary in everything they do. Of course they have their arguments and their disagreements, but when it boils down to trusting each other be it with an orgasm or something else, there’s rarely fault.

“Ready?” Dean asks but switches the vibrator back on the microsecond before Cas gets to nod, already anticipating his answer. He sets it to pulse, and can tell it’s doing its job, seeing Cas’ toes curl and unfurl.

Watching Castiel writhe in the chair, barely able to move, head thrown back in ecstasy and chest and face flushed is like every fantasy a man could ever want. Castiel taps out once again and Dean pauses.

After a few moments he starts up again, riding Castiel right to the edge once again and then pulling him back from the plummet. 

Castiel’s breathing hard, and Dean lays a hand over his chest, comforting and letting Cas know he’s there while his sub’s hazy eyes look around the room for something to focus on.

“Look at me, sunshine,” Dean coos and Castiel’s blue eyes find his own. He knows now, from the look in Cas’ eye, from the length of time between tap outs, that this next time will be the last. “Good, thank you.”

Dean smiles at Cas, one of his gentle smiles that he can feel all the way down to his toes. Holding the remote and Cas’ chin in one hand and then reaching down for his own cock, Dean turns on the vibrator. 

Dean strokes his cock, hard and fast and it sends a deep achy hurt though him, he’s been hard for so long. He can feel his orgasm building inside him and he and Cas lock eyes together. Cas is squirming, whimpering, saliva is leaking out the corner of his mouth and a tear tracks down his face.

Dean’s orgasm comes first only by seconds, knees buckling and sending him to the floor, and then he hears Cas’ shout, even behind the gag and Dean looks to see Cas’ cock spurting white streaks between them. 

He fumbles for a moment, but switches off the vibrator and then makes his hands work enough to untie Cas from the chair. Once he’s done and sure that his legs seem to have solidified enough to stand again, he works quickly but carefully to remove the gag from Cas’ mouth.

“Cas? You okay?” His voice is only a whisper but Castiel nods, words clearly not in use just yet. Castiel works his jaw a little.

Dean reaches for Castiel’s hands, and eases him up off the vibrator with a whimper. Dean holds him close as he makes his way across the office to the small couch. He’s already laid a towel down and sits Castiel on top of it while Dean gets rid of the rest of his clothes. 

“Talk to me sunshine, are you okay?”

“Fine, perfect - that was intense.” The comments sate Dean and what he needed from him and he grabs a bottle of water and one of Cas’ chocolate bars from his stash - one that used to be hidden before Dean came up to his office the first time - and then goes back over to his husband.

He encourages him to drink most of the water, Dean taking some for himself too and they split the chocolate bar, knowing they’ll have food soon.

“Think we’ll be passing up the reservations this evening,” Dean hums and then settles himself into the couch and pulls Cas with him. 

Castiel lies between Dean’s legs and Dean begins to slowly massage away the marks from the gag on his cheeks, the rope marks from his wrists and then is gentle with the ones on his thighs, knowing the area would still be sensitive. 

Sometimes, this moment is the best, after they reach the height of the rollercoaster and are cruising back down to the stop. They’re both quiet, but it’s an easy quiet where they could talk about anything. 

Castiel dozes off and Dean keeps holding him. He’ll let him rest for a little while before he packs up. Dean’s Impala is in the basement garage and the journey there via the elevator isn’t too taxing. Castiel can rest on the journey home, perhaps make the call for the takeout if he’s up to it, then spend the rest of their evening relaxing on the couch. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks to the peeps on the Writers of Destiel discord and the Supernatural Heathens discord for some handy hints :)


End file.
